New Beginnings
by somewhataddicted
Summary: A month after the reveal, Kara, pained by what might have been, is still working hard to repair her relationship with Lena. When the D.E.O. plans a New Year's Eve party, she takes a chance. A sharp-dressed Supergirl leaves Lena awestruck. An emotional conversation is had. Can the new year really be the start of something new between them?


_SuperCorp. For some reason I had an inspiration to write Supergirl in a three-piece suit taking Lena to a New Year's Eve party. This is set after the reveal in 5x01. _

_*I do not own Supergirl or its characters._

**New Beginnings**

"So, J'onn had an idea." Alex's statement, bookended by bites of her ice cream, had come out of nowhere.

Kara hummed, half-listening, half engrossed in the tv, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into her mouth despite already suffering two brain freezes.

"Yeah. He suggested I have a D.E.O. New Year's Eve party."

That drew Kara's attention. She paused her assault on the frozen dairy product and glanced at Alex with a surprised arch of her brows.

"Says it would be good for a fresh start after...you know...everything that went down. A new beginning, of sorts."

"Okay..." Kara dropped her spoon into the nearly empty half-gallon container. "Like, how would that even work? We can't just close up shop and go party. Bad things happen on holidays too."

"True, but we can rent out the ballroom in the building next door so everyone can bring a date without needing clearance and Brainy can monitor servers from anywhere. Then, we'd be right there if anything happened. But it has been pretty quiet lately. What do you think?"

Kara knew the long silence had Alex antsy, but all she could think about was the part about bringing a date. Slowly, a smile made its way across her face and she said, "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Alex asked, somewhat skeptical, but Kara could see that she was excited too.

"Absolutely." She solidified with a feverish nod. "Everyone deserves a break and it would be great for camaraderie." With the decision made, Kara returned to her mission of finishing off dessert.

"Great. I'll get the ball rolling. It would be fun to ring in the new year with Kelly."

"For sure." A frown pulled at Kara's features as her spoon scraped the bottom. Alex rolled her eyes and handed over her own half-eaten pint, instantly bringing a smile back to Kara's lips. "You're the best."

"I know," she said with a laugh, then continued to stare.

Feeling the full attention of her sister boring into her, Kara pulled her eyes from the television with a questioning look. "What?" she asked when no further words came.

"Nothing. Just...are you going to bring a date?"

There was an implication in the question that hit Kara right in the gut. She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?" She hoped to play it off, but knew all too well that Alex would never be fooled. She was a terrible liar. How had she ever managed to keep her identity a secret?

"Mhm." Alex muttered with a knowing smirk. "Look, all I'm saying is you complain about her still feeling distant." At Kara's glare, Alex's hands went up in defense. "Maybe this is your chance to get closer. At the least you'd score a kiss at midnight."

Ignoring the butterflies that launched in her belly at the thought of kissing Lena, Kara narrowed her eyes and playfully tossed a pillow her way. Alex ducked. A wild, loose laugh filled the room.

**XXX**

Two hours after dark, the light from Lena's apartment finally flicked on. Not that Supergirl had been stalking her or anything, but she'd been cemented in place by the fear that if she left, she would never ask Lena to the party. Gone was the bravado that usually accompanied her donning the cape. Instead, she sat crouched on a rooftop two football fields away, waiting with the nauseating nervousness.

Lena stepped into the light of her living room in her usual hip-hugging skirt and blouse, hair pinned up in a bun. Even from that distance, the sight of her sent Supergirl's heart racing faster than a speeding bullet, her body sizzling with more voltage than a jolt from Livewire. While she lived in the warmth of the sun's rays, derived all of her power from them, Lena had a way of heating her from within and gifting her with a sort of quiet strength she never knew she had.

While keeping her secret from Lena had brought her a pain that rivaled kryptonite, revealing all to her and seeing the look of betrayal had been the absolute most agony she had ever endured. Asking her out was feeling like a close second.

Was it too soon? They'd just survived the big reveal a month ago. The current headline garnering clicks in her subconscious read something like: _Supergirl pushes too hard too fast and loses her best friend forever._ Fear began to seep deep into her bones. Even though she'd long felt Lena had had similar feelings for her with those glances full of longing, the shy smiles, the not-so-platonic touches, and she bought CatCo for her. Bought it. For her. Kara still hadn't wrapped her mind around that entirely, but that was a different story. Old news, as it were. But then Lena had also sold it to a clickbait lunatic right after. If that didn't reek of a woman scorned, she didn't know what did.

The glass door to Lena's balcony slid open, and almost as if she could feel Supergirl's presence, those piercing green eyes lasered her direction. It was impossible for Lena to see her from there. Wasn't it? The mere thought that Lena could feel her nearby was enough to make her heart swell and ease the fear enough for her chest to expand and allow air back in.

After a long breath, Lena's shoulder sagged. She turned and walked away, leaving the door open. An invitation perhaps? Or just the need for fresh air after a long day? Either way, it was now or never, because if Supergirl bowed out now, she would never ask.

Supergirl picked up the bouquet of pink peonies that she'd rested on the ground and nestled them under her arm to protect them from the wind, then slowly rose up into the air. She set down quietly on Lena's balcony, turning her body to hide the flowers. For a moment, she just observed Lena inside with her back to her, mixing a drink. Despite her best attempts to stand up tall and impose her usual stoic expression that came with bearing the 'S' on her chest, the uncertainty scaring the hell out of the Kara Danvers beneath the suit was winning out. With a trembling hand and a shy smile, she knocked softly on the glass, careful not to startle Lena.

Lena turned with wide eyes. Her shock at being disturbed quickly fell away to a wide grin. As welcoming as it was, it still lacked the old spark that had made both Supergirl and Kara giddy. "Supergirl? What an unexpected, but delightful surprise."

"Hi. Yeah. Sorry to just drop in." So very eloquent. _Just call me Bashful in Blue_, she thought, though she felt certain her cheeks were blazing red.

"It's fine. Always." Giving Supergirl's unsteady state and awkward posture an attentive once over, Lena stepped forward with caution, concern replacing her smile. "Is everything all right?" She set her drink down.

"Yeah. Fine. I just uh...I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. Anything."

The words somehow felt forced and the quick, barely noticeable shifts in Lena's eyes, muscle tone, or heart rate the last few weeks had always left Supergirl scrambling to find safe footing. A brief pause landed between them before Lena's arm swept across in a motion toward the couch.

A shy smile grew, reaching Supergirl's eyes, but not losing its hesitance. She walked inside, passing Lena before she turned and took a deep breath. Uncertainty and concern continued to loom in Lena's expression.

"I...so, the D.E.O. is having a New Year's Party..." she trailed off, her eyes darted left, no longer able to meet those intense greens when the realization struck and they smiled back at her.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. And I was wondering...maybe…" she dug deep to rid her voice of its tremble, "if you'd be my date?" She pulled the flowers from under her cape and shakily held them out. With her head ducked and a sheepish grin laced with fear she was certain she looked nothing like a powerful superhero. Rao, her heart was pounding like crazy. Could Lena hear it?

With a warm smile, Lena accepted the flowers and pressed her nose in. "My favorites," she said wistfully, then looked back at Supergirl with the softest of smiles, one that didn't flicker with the fight of disgust.

Supergirl couldn't help but beam. "I know."

"I'd love to be your date, Supergirl."

"Really?" The acceptance had sounded sincere. Felt honest. Lena's expressive eyes gave nothing away. Still, doubt reigned over her.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"I don…I just…"

"You thought I'd say no?" Her brow rose in that all-knowing, intimidating, yet sexy as hell way only Lena could deliver.

"I, um, wasn't sure. And I didn't want to mess us up."

"Ah, well," a tentative laugh fell out, "I can understand your concern. Still, I would be honored to accompany you."

"That's, uh, great." A delicate half-smile took shape. She was nothing if not an optimist, so she would take the win and run with it. "So," Supergirl straightened her shoulders, finally rising to her full height, "I'll pick you up at ten on New Year's Eve?"

"It's a date."

The words shook something inside. A series of warm fuzzies buzzed with hope for the future. All of it was dashed with the distant sound of sirens. "Sorry, I-"

"I know. Be safe, Supergirl."

"Always. See you soon, Lena." Those green eyes oozing warmth as they focused only on her was etched into her memory as she climbed into the darkness of the sky.

**XXX**

Lena offered a final wave right before Supergirl disappeared into the night. Her lips pulled into a tight thin line as she continued to stare out the window, so many thoughts filling her mind, bringing those damned feelings into her chest._ Boxes. Pack them into boxes, Lena._

She turned on a heel and padded to the bar. With a generous pour of scotch in hand, she settled onto her sofa, legs crossed and free arm draped over the top. Bringing the glass to her lips in an elegant movement that reeked of her wealthy upbringing, her lips curled into a grin against the edge. The reason for the smile was a complicated one divided between loyalties, but despite it, a bitter taste lingered at the back of her throat.

With a flick of her wrist, the smooth burn of high-quality liquor flowed down her throat. The bitterness remained and her smile withered. Anger welled at the conflict within. Lena threw back the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the oak end table, the thud echoing throughout the quiet room, reminding her repeatedly that the glass hadn't gifted her with the satisfying shatter she'd desired.

The fear emanating from the Girl of Steel had been so wickedly satisfying that Lena had had to stifle a victorious grin. Fear was a like drug to the Luthor's and for her to have shaken the Kryptonian, well...not even her mother or Lex had garnered such an honor. And they'd been trying. The trepidation and insecurity in those typically sure blue eyes had brought some vindication to Lena's betrayed heart. Lena had gotten a taste of what she wanted—for Kara to hurt. For her to feel the loss of the close friendship they had, even if she might not share the pain of losing the hope of what might have been.

But that was where the sweetness of victory ended and the bitterness of slipping into the darkness she'd fought so hard to avoid began. Lena never wanted to follow in their footsteps and she was sickened at having derived joy from such a thing, especially from Kara. She still struggled to comprehend that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same when she considered their demeanor, but those eyes...the way they looked at her with such emotion...how had she never seen it before?

Had she been blinded by the cape? By the assumption that the Kryptonian hero could never really trust her and therefore she never looked close enough? Perhaps she hadn't wanted to know. Perhaps she hadn't wanted her one supposedly true friend to be tainted by her lingering discord with Supergirl.

If she were honest and was brave enough to look below the obvious reasons to be upset, the truth was plain as day. Lena hurt because her dreams of those little moments with Kara leading to something more had been dashed by the lies. So many little touches and hugs from her best friend when contact wasn't necessary had Lena believing that maybe, just maybe, Kara also wanted her that way. But how could that be true when Kara wouldn't let her all the way in for so long?

Lena forced out a sharp breath and dropped her head back. But Kara had finally told her and she was sorry, that much was evident. Still, Lex telling her first had tainted Kara's truth. Could they really move forward from that? Could she ever truly forgive? It wasn't in her DNA, but was that another Luthor trait she could defy?

Only time would tell, but it wouldn't happen tonight.

**XXX**

At precisely ten, Supergirl dropped a soft landing on Lena's balcony. She took in her reflection in the window and fixed her hair. She'd curled the ends tonight so they'd fall over her shoulders. Deciding what to wear had been a struggle. Kara Danvers was feminine dresses and heels and that inconspicuous strength hidden beneath proud dorkiness. She couldn't very well go dressed in a way that would give up her identity. Besides, Supergirl, as they knew her at the D.E.O., was in your face strong and proud, yet warm and approachable. She wanted something to stand out and impress, yet soften her enough for a date. She hoped she nailed it. After pulling the single red rose from inside her jacket pocket, she checked that her tie was straight then held her breath as she tapped softly on the glass.

"Come in. I'll be right out."

She slid the door open and stood in wait, shifting nervously from foot to foot, checking her jacket every three seconds. And then she saw her. There was no more beautiful sight in any galaxy.

Lena stepped out in a red satin strapless, curve-hugging dress that fell to mid-calf with red heels and matching lipstick. The bodice was delicately beaded in a red and gold design. Her dark hair pulled up tight in an elegant twist and sapphire earrings dangled. She fiddled with her clutch mumbling something but all Supergirl could wonder was whether the color choices had been intended to match her own, probably assuming she'd be wearing her usual attire.

"Oh Rao! You are stunning!"

Lena's green eyes rose from her clutch and blew wide in a surprise of her own. Her pale cheeks reddened in a way Supergirl had never seen but instantly adored.

"Wow yourself," she said with unmistakable awe.

A long drag of those hypnotizing greens traced down Supergirl's well-tailored blue three-piece suit with a shade lighter blue shirt under a red tie. A quick detour to her neatly folded yellow pocket square earned an approving half-smirk that sent her heart racing. A shiver rocketed down her spine when Lena lingered on the way her buttoned jacket hugged her waist before they finished their appraisal at her brown leather shoes. The depth in those eyes had felt like a caress over every inch of her skin. She couldn't help but fidget, shoving her hands into her pockets in wait of another word from her date.

_Her date._ Lena Luthor was her date.

The reality sent her head reeling and she reached for something to ground her. "I'm, uh, I'm embracing the new pants idea." A shy grin and a quirked lip led an awkward chuckle.

Lena stepped forward with searing heat in her gaze as it traveled her length once again. "I'd say you're embracing them very nicely. You look positively dashing tonight. And that blue really brings out your eyes, not that they weren't heavenly before. "

"Thanks." She cleared her throat, her happiness spilling over into a crooked smile as she held out the rose.

Lena accepted with a gracious "thank you," then pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Those warm lips on her skin felt like five suns and she'd swear she could move the earth itself if needed. Held fixed in place, still under the spell of an innocent peck, she looked on as Lena set the flower in a glass of water then returned with clutch in hand.

An arch of a brow and a grin that hinted at teasing met her transfixed stare. "Shall we go?"

Supergirl flinched as she came to her senses, ducking her head to hide the embarrassed flush racing up her neck. "Sure. Yes. Let's go." When she peeked up through her curtain of blonde, a smiling Lena reached for her hand. She allowed their fingers to lace together and without warning a relaxed sigh escaped and her nervousness faded. For the moment there was no tension between them and everything felt right in her world.

Lena didn't comment, but gave her fingers a gentle squeeze that hinted she understood. "So, Supergirl, what is our method of transportation tonight?"

"It's a beautiful night, so I thought we might fly and take in the view. But don't worry, I'll go slow and I promise not to mess up your hair."

Lena let out a commanding laugh. "You are very wise. Lead the way."

They walked onto the balcony where Supergirl positioned Lena on her left. She reached into her suit pocket, pulled out a small square box, and with the flick of a wrist, it fell open into a bag.

Lena looked down at the bag then up at Supergirl and with a smile she asked, "I don't have to ride in there, do I?"

A chuckle and a shake of her head was Supergirl's answer. "I wouldn't want you to drop your clutch or shoes."

"Ah. Very well then." Lena dropped her little red handbag inside, then stepped out of her heels and placed them inside.

With a pull of the string, the bag was closed and Supergirl draped it diagonally over her shoulder. She dropped into a half-squat, held out her left arm, and grinned as she looked up at Lena. "Have a seat."

With another laugh, Lena shook her head and took her place on the sturdy perch.

Supergirl curled her hand around Lena's outer leg for balance. "Now drape your arm around my shoulder to steady yourself." Lena did as instructed and Supergirl checked her hold, then asked, "You good?" After a nod of consent, she slowly lifted off the ground a few feet, laughing softly at the little yelp from her date. She hovered over the balcony as Lena adjusted to the feel of it. "You okay?"

There was a brief glimmer of uneasiness in her eyes, but Lena just tightened her grip and said, "Yes. I trust you."

And then they were flying, high above the city where sounds were restricted to the whisper of air and her own heartbeat, just the way she liked it. But today, there was a new sound. An added tha-thump from the woman in her arms, steady and strong and not at all erratic with fear of falling. The trust warmed her. She yearned for it to be that way in all aspects of their relationship. She glanced left to see Lena smiling with her eyes closed, looking as free as she'd ever seen as the breeze caressed her skin.

"Beautiful," Supergirl breathed out in a whisper and Lena turned to her with a smile so warm she hated that it was time to land. "We're here." Lena's crestfallen expression brought some comfort knowing she wasn't the only one wishing the trip were longer.

"It's so peaceful. I'm sad to give it up."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I climb above the clouds where there is nothing and just…be."

"Hard to believe there's a place left that quiet. Especially with super hearing."

Supergirl's face crinkled as she laughed. "It's the closest I can come. Sort of like meditation, I guess. I'll have to take you some time."

"I'd like that."

As they touched down on the empty side street, Supergirl held Lena in place. "Wait. Don't get down yet. Let's get your shoes first."

"I can get down and then put them on."

Supergirl threw her a stern look and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I am not letting my date, Lena Luthor of all people, put her bare feet on a dirty street. Just…here…" With her free hand, she slipped the bag strap over her head and handed it to Lena. "Pull one out and I'll put it on for you."

Lena rolled her eyes, but her smile was appreciative. She removed one red heel and handed it over. To make it easier, she extended her leg so Supergirl wouldn't have to reach as far. The shoe slipped on easily. The second one followed and then she was lowered to the ground.

"How very Cinderella," Lena remarked, her tone something between teasing and wistful.

A cheeky grin was Supergirl's reply as she handed over the small clutch, retracted the bag, and placed it back in her pocket for the trip home. She ran her hands down her suit then fluffed her hair. It was time to hit the party. And that was when her nerves really kicked in.

"How do I look?" Her worlds wobbled in a nervous tremble and she glanced down at herself. She was still playing the role of Supergirl tonight and this was a whole other kind of suit. There was a feeling of vulnerability without her cape, even though her attire had nothing to do with her powers.

It seemed Lena had taken notice of her sudden lack of confidence and she approached with a gentle smile. Her green eyes softened in understanding. Lena tucked her clutch under her arm and reached up to adjusted her tie, making sure the House of El insignia clip was perfectly centered. Her palms lingered on Supergirl's chest.

"Smashing."

The single word boosted her confidence and she puffed up her chest, fighting hard not to look down at the hands bleeding warmth into her though three layers of fabric. "Yeah?"

Lena paused, seeming to search for words. A breath made its way out with a slight shake most would probably miss. She smoothed down the jacket lapels then her hands fell to her sides. A flash of regret came and went as fast as a lightning strike leaving Supergirl wondering if she had really seen it at all.

"I dare say that if this were your usual suit all the women would be literally throwing themselves at you in hopes you'd catch them."

With an uncomfortable laugh, Supergirl said, "I definitely _cannot_ handle that." A shake of her head and a shy grin worked its way back. "Besides, there's only one woman I hope will wind up in my arms." The momentary pause wasn't quite as awkward as Supergirl had expected, but Lena's distance had made a reappearance.

Lena quickly blinked away the haze that had fallen over her eyes and a sly grin took shape. "Well, let me know if she's here tonight and I can be your wingwoman, not that Supergirl needs any help making an impression."

It wasn't the answer she had wanted, nor one she had ever expected, but something in those green eyes flickered with possibility in a way they hadn't before. That was all the encouragement needed. Both Supergirl and Kara were intent on healing the rift between them, something that would take time and perseverance with Lena's history. The silence stretched on. Perhaps, it would be best to get inside before things took a turn toward uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" Supergirl asked, her elbow bent and offered out in ready to escort Lena inside.

"Always."

As they made their approach, the bubbly dance-mix grew louder and the twinkling lights of a disco ball speckled the room. They stopped in the doorway and took in the scene. A few couples danced, but most were chatting it up, dressed to the hilt. Seemed everyone had embraced the idea and Alex had gone all out. The words _Happy New Year_ hung high on the wall. Balloons were in every corner. A long row of tables covered in food and drink lined one side of the room. Another one had rows of champagne glasses ready to be filled and every party favor option known on Earth was available to ring in 2020.

After the year they'd had it was refreshing to see humans and aliens alike just enjoying a peaceful night with friends—as it should be. The sight filled Supergirl's heart and she fought to keep her emotions in check. Instead of tears, she let her happiness flow with a smile so wide it crinkled her eyes and set an ache into her cheeks.

"This is was a great idea."

"Agreed," Lena said, her smile equally as awed. "There was a point that I feared we'd never get back to here."

"Me too." The statement had hit the nail on the head regarding humanity, but also echoed Supergirl's fears for their relationship. She still wanted, still needed, her best friend, but she also held out hopes that they could be more. "But we did. And we did it together. And I am really ready to celebrate. I'm also starving."

A laugh rang out and Lena said, "What else is new? Let's get you fed."

They made their way inside, arm in arm. All eyes gravitated to them. Supergirl gave her trademark smile to each person she locked eyes with, fighting the uncomfortable, naked feeling that persisted despite baring almost no skin in her three-piece suit.

"Relax," Lena leaned in and whispered.

"I thought I was," she grumbled in return.

"You're most definitely not, darling." A gentle squeeze on her bicep brought Supergirl's attention to Lena. "You're not at work. There's no media to charm. They're your coworkers, yes, but they are also your friends. They've had your back, protected you, so just take a deep breath and pretend it's game night." Lena pressed closer.

The feel of her best friend's body against her had the calming effect intended. A breath fell out and her shoulders dropped. A weight had lifted and Supergirl felt lighter. She covered Lena's hand with her own and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. You always know what I need."

"You sure clean up well." Alex's voice cut through the music and the teasing edge couldn't be missed. She appeared a moment later in a knee-length, satin and lace black gown and black heels.

"Well, I finally had a night off from fighting rogue bad guys in the sewers. Thanks for that."

"It's the least I could do, Supergirl." Alex laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Love that you're wearing Brainy's tie clip."

"He made me promise."

"Of course he did." Alex chuckled and pulled back, turning to Lena. "Hey Lena. Looking good, as always."

"Thank you. You as well."

Kelly trotted up in a white dress that matched Alex's, a giddy excitement in her eyes as she swooped in to steal a hug of her own from each of them. "Love that dress, Lena. And looking sharp there, Supergirl."

"Thank you." She looked down with a self-conscious appraisal of her own.

"There's no way you did that all on your own," Alex teased some more, nudging her sister with her elbow. "Did you help her with that, Lena?"

Lena slid up, her arm affectionately sliding around Supergirl's waist. "She pulled this off all on her own and I must say it is spectacular." They shared a soft look.

Alex eyed them for a moment, waiting to catch Supergirl's attention. With an arch of her brow hinting at an 'I told you so," she held out her hand to Kelly. "Dance?"

"Absolutely." Kelly gave her a chaste kiss before being led toward the dance floor.

"Wait." Alex spun on a heel and said, "There's a giant order of potstickers just for you, a few pizzas, and ice cream. It's all at the end of the row designated just for you."

"You're the best, Alex."

"I know."

And then there was nothing more important than potstickers. Until she realized she was practically dragging Lena to the table. She stopped and turned, apology all over her face. "I am so sorry, Lena."

"No one should stand between a superhero and her potstickers. Please, go and enjoy."

Though she rolled her eyes at the "superhero" designation, something she still wasn't quite settled into when it came to Lena, her growling stomach overruled her insecurities. "I'll be right back. Can I bring you anything?"

"I'll just have one of yours." Lena's face cracked open at the look on Supergirl's face. "Just kidding, darling. I'd love a drink, please. I'll eat later."

Alex hadn't been kidding. There had to be a hundred potstickers and they were surrounded by all of her favorites. She didn't waste a minute, piling a plate high as she could manage, but not without downing a few snacks along the way. Not forgetting her date, she snagged a glass of red wine for Lena on her way back.

"Here you go," she whispered, mouth full of food, trying not to interrupt Lena's conversation with Dreamer and Brainy.

"Thank y-…oh my. I'm fairly certain they would allow you to go back more than once."

Supergirl froze midchew, the little spot between her brows crinkling in confusion.

"She means you didn't have to fit enough food to feed a small village on one plate," Dreamer clarified, with sarcasm of course.

"Oh. I…um…but it all fits and it will be gone in a hurry."

Lena's hand landed on her shoulder and rubbed back and forth, an accepting smile upon her lips that Supergirl could only smile back in return. Hopefully she didn't have any food on her face. She could slow down some and practice some form of manners. There was no need to be an embarrassment.

"When did you eat last?" Lena asked.

"Oh um…" she thought over her day, "breakfast. I only had breakfast."

"And somehow you did not get hangry, as they say. Based on previous encounters with Supergirl, there was only a one-point four percent chance of avoiding said condition and yet you succeeded," Brainy analyzed.

"That's why I'm Supergirl." A smug grin followed, then fell. "Also, I was crazy nervous about tonight."

"Don't be," Dreamer soothed. "Have fun. Just like we're about to." She turned and extended her hand to her date. "Brainy?"

"Yes, Dreamer?"

"Dance with me."

"Oh. Um. Yes. Of course."

And then they were gone. More and more people made their way to the dance floor as the clock moved closer to midnight. Finally feeling the relief of a mostly-full stomach, Supergirl disposed of her plate and returned, holding her hand out, a gleam in her eye.

"Might I interest you in a dance?" Knowing Lena wasn't much of a dancer, she figured a slow song might be enough to entice her. When only a quirked brow was returned, Supergirl arched one of her own and said, "I'll let you stand on my feet."

The challenge had worked. There was no way in hell a Luthor would allow anyone to treat them like a five-year-old, especially a Kryptonian. A smug grin pulled at Supergirl's mouth when Lena grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowd. Posed in formal dance posture, Lena led the way. By mid-song they had gravitated closer until they were cheek to cheek.

Blue eyes disappeared behind closed lids and Supergirl let her imagination run wild. They could be like this every day. And she wanted that so very badly. When the song came to an end something cold gripped her heart. She didn't want to let Lena go, not for a bubbly dance at arm's length or to leave the floor.

As the next song reached its first chorus, the realization that Lena still had her in a slow sway chased every bit of chill away. Supergirl sighed into Lena's hair, her cheek pressed to the side of Lena's head. When the arm around her waist tightened, her body bent to its will, bringing them hip to hip. She inhaled Lena's heady scent and wished she could indulge in her taste.

Maybe someday.

A tear. Then a sniffle. So much for her steely façade. Supergirl reeled herself back, but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Lena leaned back a touch, concern etched all over her perfect face as she turned them so no one could see.

"Nothing." Supergirl executed an inconspicuous wipe of her eyes as she glanced around, but no one paid them any attention.

"It's something," Lena prodded, smoothly pulling Supergirl back in close and dancing them further from the crowd. "Tell me. Please," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry I broke us." The words tumbled out, relieving some weight, but doing nothing to quell the ache in her chest. The body pressed against her stiffened into stone.

Lena shook her head, but didn't pull away. "You don't ha-"

"But I do. I really do, because even though you said we were good," her hold tightened on Lena's hips, "I can feel the distance and it hurts. It would hurt anyway, but knowing it's all my fault makes it so much worse, because I wanted so much more with you." Lena's breath hitched, but Supergirl plowed forward, needing to get it all out, maintaining a firm grip to prevent her escape.

"The irony isn't lost on me that while preaching truth and doing everything to not hurt others, I did exactly the opposite to the only person besides Alex that holds my heart. That old saying about best intentions…anyway…I just pray to Rao every day to be worthy of earning your forgiveness. I know second chances are hard, but no one is perfect, not even me." She wanted to look Lena in the eye as she spoke, but feared she'd lose her nerve. Instead, she squeezed her lids shut tight, willing a picture of a happy ending to appear.

"We live. We learn. Sometimes it's the hard lesson, but if you know me at all then you know I will do everything, and I do mean everything, to make sure I never hurt you again. And if you can't find it to truly forgive me, I will still be by your side, still be your friend in whatever way you choose. I will always believe in you, Lena, and I will always be there for you. No matter what. Even if it means not being there in the way I want most."

There. She had laid it all out and come what may she at least had the peace of knowing nothing had been left unsaid. Lena had remained silent and unmoving, aside from the back and forth sway of the dance they had both apparently continued on autopilot. With a deep breath Supergirl pulled back, her eyes open wide, fearing what she would see in those green eyes she loved so much. Relieved that it wasn't anger, the storm of emotions was still unsettling and she hung on every heartbeat until some word would fall from Lena's lips.

The body that had felt like cement in her arms moments ago now softened into her hold, melding to her curves, warming her like the sun. The air surrounding them shifted. A new warmth shone in Lena's eyes, one that penetrated into Supergirl's soul. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but two glasses of champagne were shoved between them. The words "we're counting down" were not the ones she had wanted to hear.

Lena offered an apologetic smile, then laced their fingers together. Her attention moved to the television and the giant ball dropping in New York City.

Supergirl only had eyes for Lena and no words came out as the crowd cheered as a whole, "Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" There were toasts and kisses and then one gorgeous pair of green eyes on her. Smiling, full, red lips formed words she had not heard, though she smiled back just because. Then those red lips were on hers, oh so quick and oh so sweet, but they had been there and she felt it all the way to her toes.

"Happy new year," was whispered in her ear. "And thank you. I do forgive you. Really and truly, even though I hadn't wanted to.

Lena stepped back and Supergirl could see the honesty written in every nuance of her expression. The confession hadn't been a surprise. She had felt the ice beneath the sunny demeanor ever since that day, like spring time where it threatened blooms but brought more snow. But right now, all she could feel was late summer and the way the heated breeze skirts your skin and the world is full of color.

"Here's to new beginnings?" Supergirl held up her glass, her smile growing wider as Lena met her gesture.

"To new beginnings, and maybe more," Lena said, eyes locked on hers full of intention.

"And maybe more," Supergirl echoed.

They shared the toast, sipped their drinks and then enjoyed the rest of the evening in the presence of friends and family. A sense of excitement had replaced Supergirl's anxiety and ever being the beacon of hope, her optimism that their relationship could flourish grew with every touch and glance throughout the night. After the devastation of the year behind them, her family was safe, aliens were welcome again, and she finally had her Lena back.

**XXX**

The sight of her balcony growing closer set a longing in Lena's heart for the evening to never end. Supergirl's gentle but desperate tightening of her hold sent an unmistakable message. The night out had been about so much more than Lena had initially prepared for and much to her surprise, she had easily let her friend back into her heart. She hadn't planned to. Never wanted to. She was a Luthor, after all, and once betrayed, you were forever kept on the outside. But this woman…

Quite frankly, her resolve had suffered a massive blow the second she had laid eyes on Supergirl looking so devastatingly handsome in that suit. And those eyes of hers had shimmered in a new shade of blue that had weakened Lena's knees. There'd been hope and desperation and just so much affection in Supergirl's gaze—all night. And then the words she never thought she'd hear, that Kara had wanted her as more than a friend. How could Lena deny herself a chance at that happiness? That would have been more of a punishment to herself. There was no more thinking to be done. Her heart led the way.

Supergirl touched down softly and then lowered her with care. Lena dared a slow turn to wrap her free arm around Supergirl's well-toned frame, comforted by her gesture being returned. Strong yet soft, the protection of the embrace allowed her a moment to bask in the unmistakable feeling of home. She tucked her head under Supergirl's chin, fitting together as if it was made just for her. They lingered in one another's arms for an unknown number of breaths, neither daring to break the spell. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever. The bag strap was pressed into her hand and the cool of night replaced the warmth of her hero powered by sun as Supergirl slipped free.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight." Supergirl's voice was soft, tentative, and her usually confident blue eyes held so much emotion.

Feelings swelled, then spun like a centrifuge in Lena's chest. The little boxes she had stored them in had been ripped open by the power of the woman in blue. Lena could barely hold Supergirl's gaze, yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Deep down she didn't want to. Ever. Kara or Supergirl, it didn't matter. She may have been a Luthor, but she had always been the black sheep anyway. Lena wanted to love and be loved and here it was, a gift from the heavens in more ways than one.

Words weighed heavy on her tongue, but she forced them out. "It was an honor, Supergirl. I enjoyed our date."

That smile. God, how it melted her down to the bone and gave her a high like nothing she could explain. And here she'd always thought it was those blue eyes that were her weakness. Some genius she was. But then, she'd never thought clearly around Kara.

The smile dimmed, falling to one of cautious optimism as Supergirl asked, "Do you maybe think you'd enjoy a date with Kara Danvers? Maybe dinner?"

"I'd love to," she answered without hesitation. The adorable megawatt smile that so easily crinkled the otherwise unbreakable skin had its usual effect of turning Lena's insides to goo. The shyness that accompanied it had her heart aflutter. Such a contradiction the woman standing before her was—all of her parts—there was no one like her, even if she hadn't had superpowers.

"Truly, I would. Just tell Kara to let me know when," she said, a smirk forming. She dropped the bag and closed the distance once again, feeling empowered by the hitch in breath she'd caused. Placing a palm tenderly against Supergirl's cheek, her smile grew as the hero closed her eyes and pressed against the contact.

"The Girl of Steel melting under my touch is quite the aphrodisiac."

Supergirl let out a soft chuckle as her eyes fluttered open. "Not all of me is made of steel."

"I know. And that's what makes you, you. And you are simply wonderful, with or without the cape. I'm still in awe of you wanting to fight for me. No one has ever fought _for_ me." Her hand slipped around, fingers dancing through the soft hair at the nape of Supergirl's neck.

Lena pressed her lips to Supergirl's soft and tender, but then slightly deeper and less innocent to prove her intention.

"I'll always fight for you," was whispered against her lips. "You have a beautiful soul and despite your name, you are deserving of good things. I sincerely hope that we can enjoy many good things together."

There was an urge to cry, but she channeled it into another kiss—urgent, passionate, fingers gripping into the fabric covering Kara's hips to pull her closer as the love filling Lena's heart spilled over into her limbs. She was met with just as much force, like waves crashing against one another until they were both gasping for air.

Lena looked up into blue eyes dark with more than just desire and couldn't contain her smile. "Thank you for the evening," she said, low and soft. "And the talk. I feel…lighter."

"Me too." The unearthly strength in those arms pulled Lena closer with tender care.

"Here's to new beginnings."

"Mmm. I love the sound of that." Supergirl nuzzled against Lena's neck, breath skittering across her skin. "Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight, Supergirl," is what she said, but she tipped her head aside, encouraging further exploration. A blissed sigh escaped at the teasing nip to her flesh. It was over far too soon as her hero pulled away. Lena gathered her wits and sucked in a breath. "See you soon. Be safe."

"Always."

Their lips met once more, tender and filled with future possibilities. And then her friend, her hero, the love of her life, was gone. The emotions made Lena's head and heart spin but the overwhelming feelings were relief and joy. Forgiveness was freeing and no one was more worthy of a second chance than Kara. Though she wanted to run a list of all the things that could go wrong, instead she took a page from Kara and focused on what could go right. Coming home to Kara, waking up in her arms. Someone who loved her unconditionally and that she loved unconditionally in return. Someone that made her body hum in the best of ways and was comfortable in companionable silence. Most importantly, someone strong enough to keep her from the brink of no return, as being a Luthor so often tempts.

Kara knew well enough that Lena had all the knowledge to destroy her, but trusted her anyway. Just as Kara now knew she held the power to ruin her as well. So, she would trust Kara to be gentle with her heart and trust that together they could make this work. Together they could change the world, just as they'd changed each others. Thanks to Kara, she could be the Luthor no one thought existed, instead of becoming another damming piece of evidence to condemn the name.

Lena walked inside, closed the glass door, and reached back to undo her dress.

"Hope?"

"Yes Lena."

"Destroy all files of Kara Danvers as Supergirl." Her dress fell to the floor and she stepped out. A flash of Kara's hands on her she a jolt straight to her belly.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." She paused to find words to explain in a way the AI would understand. "You see, I realized that my plan of creating a program to erase humanity hurting one another while also planning to hurt the person closest to me was…quite the contradiction. Besides, it has come to my attention that pain inflicted on another doesn't always come from a place of malice and that would mean different areas of the brain are used. There is no escaping pain. It is a part of the life experience."

"Do you plan to abandon all research?"

"No. We will just take a different approach, which we will start on tomorrow. Just make sure the files are destroyed. No good can come from using them. It will only escalate the very problem I am trying to solve. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lena."

"Good. I'm going to bed." She left the dress puddled on the floor and moved into the bathroom. "Once you are done you can power down."

"Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight, Hope."

With her heart and mind finally at peace, sleep came with a smile and dreams of her love in blue.

**XXX**

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to see how the whole Kara/Lena thing plays out in S5!_


End file.
